Changing for the Better
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Barbossa has been brought back to life by Tia Dalma. What does Joanna have to do with their bargain? Can Barbossa protect her or will she end up dying a second time? rated M for later chapters. Post DMC - Post AWE AU Barbossa/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the At World's End edition of Barbossa and Joanna's story. Sit back and enjoy the story!_

_P.S. Tia Dalma's character was hard to write so she may be ooc_

* * *

><p>Barbossa woke up to a mind numbing pain in his chest. He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. Wait! He was breathing? He could feel pain? He could open his eyes? That meant he was alive! How was that possible? Barbossa opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a room full of junk.<p>

"Barbossa", he heard.

He turned toward the voice and saw a woman. Tia Dalma sat at his said.

"You shouldn't move so much", she said.

Barbossa tried to remember what happened before he woke up. He remembered nothing but darkness. Jack Sparrow shot him in the heart. Barbossa looked at his bare chest. In the place of a gunshot wound was a scar. He gasped as he remembered something else. Joanna. She was in the cave with him. She was by his side as he drew his final breath.

"Joanna", he said as he sat up.

"Barbossa, you shouldn't be up", Tia Dalma said.

"Where be Joanna? Where is she?"

"The other room", she answered.

Tia Dalma wrapped her arm around Barbossa and led her to Joanna's room. His expression went from worry to horrific as he saw Joanna. She laid in a bed dead. Her face was drenched in blood as he saw the gunshot wound to the temple. Barbossa walked toward her and took her hand. She was as cold as ice.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She kill herself", Tia Dalma said. "To be with he she truly love."

"Can she be brought back?"

"I may bring her back. I demand payment."

Barbossa searched his pockets and found nothing. He had nothing Tia Dalma could accept as a fair payment.

"What can I offer ya?" he asked.

"A bargain", she said. "The song will be sung. Calypso would need to be free."

"I need the nine pirate lords of the Brethren Court ta do that", Barbossa said.

"You will go to the Brethren Court and release me. If not..."

Tia Dalma put her hand on Joanna's head. Barbossa watched in horror as her face was skeletonized into nothing but bones.

"Stop!" he said.

She removed her hand. Joanna's face went back to normal.

"I'll do it. We have a bargain."

Tia Dalma smiled showing her black teeth.

"The payment is fair", she said as she sat down at a table.

She picked up a handful of crab claws and began shaking them. She closed her eyes and muttered a few words before droping the crab claws on the table.

"Your precious one say she will come back", she said. "We need to heal the wound."

Tia Dalma went into the other room for a minute. She came back with a bowl full of water and a rag.

"You wash the blood from her body. I will begin the healing mixture."

Barbossa sighed as he took the water to Joanna's room. He put the stuff down to untie Joanna's bandana. He grimaced as he saw the bullet lodged in her skull.

"Why did ya do this ta yerself?" he asked her lifeless body. "Ye could've gone on living. Ya could've found another person ta love."

He dipped the rag into the water and began washing the blood off her face. He stopped as he looked at her peaceful face. Even in death, Joanna still maintained the beauty she had in life. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her ice cold lips. Tia Dalma brought in a cauldron full of a warm bubbling goo. She picked up a knife to take the bullet out of Joanna's head. Barbossa looked away as she began to dig and probe the bullet out. She smiled as she held up a bloody bullet.

"That be it?" he asked.

"The mixture has to heal the wound", Tia Dalma said. "It will take three days."

She scooped some of the mixture and poured it into the gunshot wound. Tia Dalma bandaged the wound.

"I have done what I can...for now."


	2. First Time

Three days were like an eternity to Barbossa. He spent those three days at Joanna's side, not leaving her for anything. Tia Dalma watched late at night when Barbossa would trace the features on Joanna's face. He traced the outline of her lips and ran his hand across her cold soft skin.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
>Who knows where it's blowin'<br>Who knows where it's goin'_

"The wound should be healed now", Tia Dalma said.

She unwrapped the bandages from Joanna's head. In the place of a gunshot wound was now a scar.

"Joanna?" Barbossa said.

"She not alive yet", Tia Dalma said.

She sat at her table and picked up a handful of crab claws. She shook them and dropped them onto the table. As the claws gathered on the table, a bright smoke rose from them, into Tia Dalma's hand.

"This be her soul", she explained. "It must be returned to her body. Then she live."

_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
>Going round in circles<br>Thinking about you and me_

Barbossa watched as Tia Dalma gently placed Joanna's soul on her chest. He watched as it sank into her body, back where it belonged. Tia Dalma placed a hand on Joanna's hand and muttered as few words. They watched as she began breathing. He gently shook her body.

"Joanna? Joanna?"

Joanna struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt as heavy as iron. When she managed to open her eyes a crack, they widened.

"Hector!" she weakly exclaimed. "You're alive!"

Barbossa smiled as he heard her voice.

"Aye, as are ye. Thanks ta Tia Dalma here.

Joanna looed at Tia Dalma. They gave each other a mere nod.

"I leave you two alone now", she said leaving the room and closing the curtain.

_How do I expalin it when I don't know what to say  
>What do I do now - so much has changed<em>

Barbossa turned his attention back to Joanna. She was running her thumb over his hand. He notice the sad expression on her face as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just hard to believe you're alive again", she answered. "Especially after seeing you die. I couldn't live knowing you were gone."

"That be why ya killed yerself?"

Joanna nodded. Barbossa gently stroked her cheek. She placed both hands over his think if she let go, he'd leave her.

"I love you, Hector."

"I love ya too."

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way_  
><em>Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay<em>  
><em>But here I am - ready for you<em>

Joanna slowly sat up and hugged Barbossa. He was gentle with her at first since she was barely alive. Barbossa kissed her passionately. She removed his hat and threw it onto the table nearby. He got into bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her small quick kisses. Joanna helped him remove his jacket and shirt. Barbossa slowly wrapped his fingers underneath her shirt. Before he could see anything, she quickly pulled away and turned away from him looking ashamed.

"What is it?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm sorry", Joanna said. "I'm just a little scared. I've never done this before."

"Yer first time?"

She nodded.

"If I'm bad at this...will you still love me?" she asked.

"Of course. I promise I'll go easy on ya."

Joanna smiled. She hesitated at first, but pulled her shirt over her head. She took off her belt and let her skirt fall to the floor. She slowly turned back to Barbossa who had also removed his clothing. Joanna's eyes were drawn directly to the scar on his chest. Her hands gently touched it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It did", he answered. "Only when I didn't have ye."

Joanna smiled tenderly. She ran her fingers over Barbossa's scar. She leaned in and kissed it from tip to tip. Barbossa ran his fingers over the scar on the side of Joanna's head.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't. Nothing will hurt as long as I have you."

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'_  
><em>Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no<em>  
><em>I'ts like nothing I've ever known<em>

Barbossa wrapped his arms around Joanna and laid down next to her on the bed.

"Are ya ready fer this?" he asked.

She nodded. He positioned himself on top of her. He noticed as Joanna closed her eyes waiting.

"Are ya sure ye be ready?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down until he was inches away from her face.

"Do it", Joanna whispered.

Barbossa's hands lowered to her waist. She shivered in delight as she felt his hands on her body. She tore his bandana off and ran her fingers through his hair. She let her hands roam to the back of his shoulders.

"This will hurt a little", Barbossa said.

"What do you mean it-"

Joanna was cut off as Barbossa thrusted himself inside her. She gasped loudly and dug her nails into his back. He stopped moving and looked at her. Joanna had a shocked look on her face with her eyes wide open.

"Are ya okay?" Barbossa asked concerened.

She nodded.

"Uh-huh. Don't stop. Keep going."

_Now you're the one I'm looking for_  
><em>You're the one I need<em>

Barbossa slowly began thrusting in and out. Joanna relaxed a bit. The pain was traded for pleasure. She ran her hands along his back and moaned in pleasure and delight.

"Ohh, Hector", she moaned. "Faster! Faster, darling!"

"Nay, I wanna savor this moment."

"Do it fast! Then we can do it again slowly!"

Barbossa quickened his thrusts. Joanna wrapped her legs around his waist. She dug her nails into his back and gently grazed it.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked.

"Nay. Am I?"

"No! Keep going, darling!"

They continued their rhythm of passion. As they reached their climax, their rhythm slowed and came to a stop. Joanna panted heavily as Barbossa slipped out of her. He panted heavily as he looked at her.

_You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe_  
><em>Following a star - has lead to where you are<em>  
><em>It feels so stong now - this can't be wrong now<em>

"That was...amazing!" Joanna said.

"Aye", Barbossa said. "Ye were amazing."

She brought his head down and kissed the top of it. He gently laid his head down on her chest regaining his strength. Joanna wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Barbossa relaxed as he heard her heart beating strongly. He listened to the soothing sound and sighed peacefully. Everything was the way it should be...for now.


	3. We'll Do It

_to everyone who was curious about the song in the last chapter, it was Nothing I have Ever Known by Bryan Adams_

* * *

><p>Joanna and Barbossa were sound asleep after another round of love-making. Barbossa slept with his arm around Joanna. Her arm was wrapped around his. Sunlight shone outside from the swamp and flooded the room in Tia Dalma's shack. Joanna's eyes fluttered open as she woke. She looked around the room wondering where she was. She felt Barbossa's arm wrapped around her body and smiled as she remembered her and Barbossa's charade of love the night before. Joanna gently ran her hand along his arm and kissed his hand. She tried to get up and stretch her legs, but Barbossa tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to him.<p>

"Where do ya think yer going?" he asked and kissed her.

Barbossa had never been more happier. He and Joanna were finally together again and abled to feel. Joanna smiled and laid back down with Barbossa.

"Nowhere, Hector", she said.

Barbossa gently brushed stray strands of hair away from her face. She rested her head against his chest.

"I love you...so much, Hector."

They heard a knock against the wall.

Joanna quickly covered herself with the blanket as Tia Dalma came into the room.

"Barbossa", she said. "Can you and Miss Flames get dressed? We have urgent matters to discuss."

"Aye", Barbossa sighed. "We'll be out in a minute."

"What's this urgent matters we need to discuss?" Joanna asked.

"Jack Sparrow", Tia Dalma said. "Him be in Davy Jones locker."

"Finally!"

Barbossa chuckled at her comment.

"We must get him back from the locker if you are to free me."

Barbossa thought about it. There was no way he wanted to rescue the man who killed him in the first place.

"'nd if I don't?" he asked.

Tia Dalma placed her hand on Joanna's head. Joanna gasped for air as her face turned skeletal. He could see her bones through her paper-thin skin.

"No!" he said.

Tia Dalma pulled her hand away. Joanna collapsed in Barbossa's arm as her face returned to normal.

"We'll do it", he said as he pulled her close.

"Good."

Tia Dalma went downstairs where they heard people talking.

"Ya be okay?" Barbossa asked.

"I don't know", Joanna said. "It felt like I was dying."

"It'll be okay. I won't let her do that again. Just stay by my side."

"If you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end", Tia Dalma said. "Then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

Barbossa wrapped his arm around Joanna's waisted. Together they stepped down the stairs and found themselves surrounded by Will, Elizabeth, Ragetti, Pintel, Gibbs, Cotton and Marty.

"So tell me...what's become of my ship?"

"You?" Joanna and Elizabeth screamed at each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for help", Elizabeth said. "We're going to get Jack."

"Apparently so will Hector and I", Joanna said rolling her eyes. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you've done to us. I'll be watching you...very closely."

"The same with you."

"Now, now, girls", Barbossa said. "Not ta worry, Joanna. Nuthin will happen ta us."

"I'll make sure of it", she said putting her hands on her hips.

Will stepped next to Elizabeth and pulled her close to him. Barbossa did the same with Joanna.


	4. To Singapore

Joanna watched as everyone tried to fit in the longboat Will, Elizabeth and everyone else used to get there. They needed to sail all the way to Singapore and the longboat was the only thing they could use.

"You know", Joanna said. "This is going to be an awfully long voyage. Especially since I can barely breathe!"

Barbossa pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Ye'll have lots of room ta breathe when we get the _Pearl_ back", he said.

"And lots of room for this."

Joanna started kissing his neck. Barbossa let out a soft "argh." He pulled her close and kissed along her neck. He stopped and began nibbling a spot.

"AHEM!" they heard.

Joanna pulled away as she saw everyone giving them disgusted look. She chuckled as she saw Elizabeth quickly look away.

"What? Jealous?"

She smiled as she laid her head on Barbossa's chest.

"Jealous you're not getting any loving?" Joanna asked.

"I'd never love someone as vile as him", Elizabeth said.

"You...you..."

She tried to come up with a bad name. Before she could say a word, Barbossa put his hand over her mouth.

"Would ya like fer me ta seperate ye two?" he asked.

Will put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulder's and pulled her away from Joanna.

"She gets on my nerves", Joanna said. "How can any of you stand her?"

"She's my fiance", Will said.

"Good luck with that. You'll need it."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Everyone was silent during most of the trip. Joanna continued sitting in Barbossa's lap and would sneak kisses every now and then.

"What are we going to do when we get to Singapore?" she asked.

"First things first", he said. "We need ta get a ship 'nd a crew. We can't run a ship with only six men."

"How do you suppose we get a ship and a crew?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sao Feng."

"Who's that?" Joanna asked.

"Pirate Lord", Tia Dalma said. "Him has charts leading to world's end."

"We need those charts", Barbossa said.

"How will we get those charts?" Will asked.

"Ye'll be doing that, Turner. The charts be kept in a temple close to Sao Feng's bath house. Ye'll take them."

"What about the rest of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"You 'nd I are ta go ta the bath house 'nd meet Sao Feng. The men will follow us through the boiler room in case things don't go the way we want."

"And what about me?" Joanna asked feeling left out.

"Ye stay with Tia Dalma where it's safe."

"You're protecting me again? Hector, we've been over this, I can protect myself!"

Barbossa pulled her close to him.

"Joanna, I just got ya back", he said. "Don't ask me ta let ya do something that might get ya killed. I don't know what I'll do if ya get killed, or worse."

"What can be worse than me dying?" Joanna asked.

"If ya get captured by the East India Trading Company. They'll torture ya in ways ya don't want ta imagine. 'nd that ta ye will be worse than death."

She wrapped her arms around him frightened.

"I don't want that to happen", she said. "I won't be able to survive without you."

Barbossa pulled her in for a kiss. He was so scared for her. He didn't want to imagine Joanna getting hurt.


	5. Welcome to Singapore

After a little over two months, Barbossa and the others reached Singapore. They all stepped out of the longboat and gathered into a group.

"Ya all know what ta do?" Barbossa asked.

Everyone nodded. Will broke free from the group and walked off in the direction of the temple that hid the navigational charts. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Marty slipped into the water to follow Elizabeth and Barbossa to the bath house. Tia Dalma went off into the village to help with their plan.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Joanna asked.

"Aye", Barbossa said. "Now go with Tia Dalma."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Be careful", she said.

"I will. Now go."

Joanna turned and followed Tia Dalma into town. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. They went into the direction of the bath house.

* * *

><p>Joanna sat in a corner of the village dressed in rags posing as a homeless beggar. She looked at Tia Dalma who posed as a blind woman.<p>

"Will Hector be alright?" she asked.

"Barbossa will live", Tia Dalma answered. "Long as him keep him end of the deal."

"What deal? What are you talking about?"

"Him make a deal. He release me and I bring you back to him."

"What do you mean release you?" Joanna asked.

"You will learn soon", Tia Dalma said. "Him won't release me yet. Him and you will need my help."

"Your help? With what?"

"In due time, child."

She shook her head in confusion. Why did Tia Dalma have to be so difficult? She jumped as she heard shouts coming from the direction of the bath house. She stood up to see if she could see anyone or anything.

"Hector!" she gasped.

"Stay here", Tia Dalma said. "Barbossa will be fine."

* * *

><p>Barbossa and Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room. Sao Feng and his men pointed their weapons at them. Gibbs and the others waited down below in the boiler room waiting for Barbossa to give orders.<p>

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable!" he said.

Gibbed, Raggetti and Pintel pushed their swords through the holes in the floor. Barbossa and Elizabeth caught them in their hands. He looked at the swords and gave Sao Feng a nervous smile. Deep in his mind, his thoughts raced. Was today going to be the last time he would see Joanna? Would she be taken care of if he didn't make it out alive? Would she be alright without him? The last time he died, she never tried to go on without him. Barbossa was pulled out of his thoughts as Sao Feng grabbed someone.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Barbossa looked next to him to Elizabeth questionably and back at Sao Feng.

"Kill him, he's not our man", he said.

"If he's not with you", Will said. "And he's not with us...who's he with?"

The doors to the bath house suddenly broke down as navy soldiers ran inside shooting their guns at everyone.

* * *

><p>Joanna heard gunfire coming from the bath house.<p>

"Hector!"

She got up and started running, disobeying Tia Dalma and Barbossa's orders. She was not going to sit around and do nothing while Barbossa might need her help.


	6. Protecting You

Joanna ran through the village looking for Barbossa. She had no idea where the bath house was, but knew she needed to find it. She gasped as she saw people running in her direction.

"Hector!" Joanna called out.

The crowd pushed her back as they ran past her. She looked in every direction as she heard swords clashing and pistols and guns being fired.

"Hector! Where are you!" she yelled out.

"Joanna!"

Joanna saw Barbossa running with two swords in his hands fighting off a navy soldiers. She pulled out her sword hidden beneath the rags she wore. She pushed her way through the crowd trying to get through to Barbossa. Joanna and Barbossa crossed their swords at the soldier's neck. He looked at her shocked before sliding his sword across the soldier's throat.

"What are ya doing out here?" Barbossa asked.

"Helping you of course!" she answered.

"I told ya ta stay with Tia Dalma!"

"I won't sit there and watch you die again!"

"I'm not gonna die! Now go back ta Tia Dalma!"

Barbossa turned away to face another soldier. Joanna glared at him and turned to go back. Out of nowhere she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her away. Before she could scream for help, another hand was slapped over her mouth.

"Don't want to attract any unwanted attention, do we?" she heard in a thick Chinese accent.

Joanna was dragged away by a man and pushed into an alley. She looked up at the man who wore a pointed hat.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Tai Huang", he answered. "And you. It's a dangerous place to be for a woman alone."

"What makes you think I'm alone?"

Tai Huang didn't say a word. He pushed Joanna to the ground and began undoing his pants. He sat on her legs to keep her from running.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. "I'm already taken!"

"By who?"

Tai Huang was silenced when a blade was pressed against his throat.

"By me", Barbossa said.

He pushed him off Joanna and pulled her to her feet. Everyone gathered around Barbossa. Will came walking with the navigational charts in his hand.

"Ya have the charts?" Barbossa asked.

"And better yet", Will answered. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

"This way", Tai Huang said leading them to the ships.

Barbossa wrapped his arm around Joanna protectively. Joanna looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me."

He turned and glared at her.

"Ya want ta tell me what ye were thinking?" he asked. "I gave ya orders ta stay where it was safe."

"You", she answered. "I was thinking about you. Hector, I can't lose you like last time. With all that's happening...I won't survive without you."

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa and held him tight. He hugged her for a second before boarding the ship. Joanna looked at the ship. It was very different from the Black Pearl. No cabin, no helm. Barbossa walked to the stern of the ship. There was some sort of handle that steered the rudder of the ship. The crew weighed the anchor and they were on their way out of Singapore.

"How far is Davy Jones' locker?" Joanna asked.

"A long way off", Barbossa answered. "It be way off over the edge of the map. Off the edge of the world."

"How do you know how to get there?"

"I've been there."


	7. Cold

Joanna shivered as Barbossa steered the ship into an icy region. She looked at Elizabeth who had a blanket wrapped around her.

"What makes you so special?" she asked. "Gimme that!"

She pulled the blanket away from her and wrapped it around herself. It was pretty thin and provided little warmth. Joanna looked at Jack the monkey who sat shivering along with Pintel and Ragetti. Joanna got up and walked over to them. She picked up Jack and wrapped him in the blanket along with herself.

"No one said anything about cold", Pintel said.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering", Ragetti said.

"There better be", Joanna scoffed. "I would never go after Jack Sparrow for anything."

"Not even fer me?" Barbossa asked.

"Darling, you know I would do anything for you, but Sparrow's the one acception. You know how much I hate him."

She looked at Barbossa confused. He had snow and ice sticking to his body, but showed no signs of freezing.

"How are you doing that?" she asked. "How are you staying warm?"

"I could tell ya", he said. "But I'd rather doubt ye'll listen ta me."

"Hector, must you really bring that up? That was days ago."

"Ya nearly got yourself raped", Barbossa said.

"Do you think I would've allowed that to happen?" Joanna asked.

Neither of them said a word. Joanna looked up and gasped in awe as the ship sailed into an icy cave. She could see the icy walls glitter in what little sunshine there was. She smiled as she looked at Barbossa and saw him smiling at her. She put her hands on his arm as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hector, it's beautiful", Joanna said.

"Not as beautiful as ye", he said.

* * *

><p>By nightfall they had reached open water. Stars glittered in the night sky and were reflected on the ocean's surface. It looked almost as if the ship was sailing through the sky. All the ice and snow melted from the ship as the crew welcomed the warmth. Joanna sat with the crew as they sat down to eat. She looked down at the food in disgust.<p>

"What is this?" she asked.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp", someone answered.

Joanna looked at the chopsticks and wondered how to use them. She picked up one stick and stabbed at the food. She brought the shrimp up to her face and smelled it first. She shuddered from the smell and opened her mouth to taste it. Joanna did her best to chew and swallow the shrimp. The minute it settled in her stomach, she could feel it coming back up. She got up and ran to the railing of the ship where she began vomitting.

"Everything alright?" she heard Barbossa asked.

Joanna weakly nodded.

"Just ate some bad food is all", she answered.

She stopped as she noticed they were gaining speed. The waters were growing rough. Ahead of them was...nothing. The sea ended there.

"Barbossa!" Will said. "Ahead!"

"Aye", he answered. "We're good 'nd lost now."

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked sounding worried.

"Fer certain ya have ta be lost ta find a place that can't be found."

"Elseways everyone would know where it was", Joanna said understanding.

"To stations!" Will said making everyone scatter.

Barbossa wrapped his arm around a rope. Joanna wrapped her arms around him. She started panicking as the ship began to tip.

"What's happening?"

"We'll be going inta the locker after this", Barbossa said.

"Hector, if we don't get out of this alive, I love you."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her.

"No goodbye, darling", he whispered.

He gave out his best pirate laugh as the ship fell over the side into the dark abyss.


	8. Davy Jones' Locker

Joanna sank into the depths of the ocean. The impact from the edge of the world to the water knocked her unconscious. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her up to the surface. Joanna felt cold air against her skin as someone shook her.

"Joanna, wake up", Barbossa said. "We're here."

She began coughing whatever water she swallowed and blinked her eyes against the bright sun. She looked around and found nothing but desert sand and the remains of their ship.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We be in Davy Jones' locker", Barbossa answered as he helped her onto the beach.

"This truly is a godforsaken place", Gibbs said.

"I don't see Jack", Elizabeth said. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here", Barbossa said. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"Does it matter?" Will asked. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

"Excuse me?" Joanna said. "Who's bright idea was it to rescue Sparrow from this hellhole?"

Jack the monkey chittered as he held the navigational charts. Everyone looked down and saw crabs crawling toward Tia Dalma. She picked up one and gently stroked its shell.

"Witty Jack", she began. "Is closer than you think."

Everyone watched as something started coming. It was a ship, the _Black Pearl_! Jack stood on top of the sails watching as the ocean came into view. More of those little crabs carried the _Pearl_ like if they were the waves on the water. Everyone stood with their jaws hanging open.

"It's not possible", Tai Huang murmured.

The Black Pearl reached the water and smoothly glided over the waves. Ragetti lifted his hand and pointed at the ship.

"Boat..."

"Very good", Joanna said rolling her eyes. "It's a boat."

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama", Gibbs said. "It's Jack!"

Everyone ran toward Jack as he rowed to shore in a longboat.

"It's the captain! A sight for sore eyes!"

"Jack!" Gibbs called.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack said.

"Aye, captain."

"I thought so. I expect you're liable to account for your actions."

"Sir?" he asked confused.

"There has been a perpentuate lack of discipline on my ship. Why? Why is that sir?"

"Sir, you're...you're in Davy Jones' locker, cap'n."

Jack looked around awkwardly for a second.

"I know that", he said. "I know where I am. 'nd don't think I don't!"

"Jack Sparrow", Barbossa said.

"Oh, Hector! Been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? Ya shot me."

"...No I didn't", Jack said shaking his head. "Darling Joanna! Are ya still with this mutineer, love?"

He looked Joanna up and down. She held onto Barbossa's arm glaring at Jack.

"Just what do you think the answer is, Sparrow?"

"He thinks we're a hallucination", Will said.

"William, tell me something ", Jack said. "Have you come because you need help saving a distressing damsel or...damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well then, you can't be here. Q.E.D. You're not really here!"

"Jack", Elizabeth said stepping forward. "This is real, we're here."

He looked at her confused. He then turned back to Gibbs.

"The locker you say?" he asked.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth said.

"Have you now?" Jack asked. "Well that's very kind of you. However it seems I have a ship and you don't. You're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not so sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship right there", Barbossa said pointing at the _Black Pearl_.

Jack looked at the _Pearl_.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

"Don't tell me we're going to start this again!" Joanna asked.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones", Will said. "He controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

"He's taking over the seas", Elizabeth added.

"The song has already been sung", Tia Dalma said. "The Brethren Court is called."

"Leave you people alone and look what happens", Jack said. "Everything's gone to pot!"

"Aye Jack, the world needs you back something fierce", Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew", Will said.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Five of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."

Everyone looked at Elizabeth. Joanna smiled at her for the first time.

"You killed him?" she asked. "Great job!"

Jack went down the line of people choosing who he wanted with him. So far all he chose was Tia Dalma, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, his parrot and Tai Huang and his men. He was going to leave Barbossa, Joanna, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti in the locker. Jack opened his compass to choose a heading. The arrow spun in circles giving no clear heading.

"Jack", Joanna called.

"Which way ya going, Jack?" Barbossa asked holding the navigational charts.

Jack had no choice but to bring all of them if he was going to get out of the locker.


	9. A Little One

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa commanded.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Haul the penant line!"

"Haul the penant line!"

"What are ya doing?" Barbossa finally asked.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"No, what _are_ ya doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"No! What _are_ ya doing?" he asked getting angry.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked getting frustrated. "Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The cap'n of the ship is giving orders!"

Jack was silent for a moment trying to think.

"My ship! Makes me captain."

"They be my charts!" Barbossa said holding the navigational charts in his hand.

"That makes you...chart-man!"

Joanna was getting fed up with the two men bickering back and forth about whoseship the Black Pearl was. This was just too much for her. Finally when she had enough, she stood in front of both men and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"STOW IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Barbossa and Jack looked at her both afraid and interested in what she had to say.

"Look at you", Joanna said. "Two full grown men fighting over a ship. I can expect this from Jack, but not you Hector. If you both are going to fight over the _Pearl_, then neither of you should have it!"

She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her at once. She fell to her knees.

"Hector...I don't feel so good."

Barbossa knelt down next to her. Joanna's face turned pale, she was shaking. He put his hand on her forehead discovered she was clammy. Joanna suddenly stood up and ran to the railing where she began vomitting.

"Sick again?" Barbossa asked. "But ya haven't eaten 'ny bad food!"

He pulled her hair back and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I know", Joanna answered. "This has never happened to me before."

Tia Dalma came walking up to her.

"Child, I know you love Barbossa", she said.

Joanna nodded.

"Now him has become part of you."

"What are you saying?" she asked getting confused.

Tia Dalma placed a hand over Joanna's stomach.

"There is a little one inside you."

Barbossa stared at Tia Dalma for a moment as he took it all in. He then looked at Joanna to see what her reaction would be. He loved Joanna, but there was no way she could stay on a ship pregnant. It would be too dangerous for her and the child.

"A...little one?" Joanna asked. "You mean I'm...going to have a baby?"

Tia Dalma nodded. This was too much for Joanna to take in at once. She fainted right there on the deck. Barbossa quickly caught her before she hit the deck.

"Joanna?" he said. "Joanna, wake up."

"She shocked to know of the baby", Tia Dalma said.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"Two months. Almost three."

Barbossa carried Joanna into the cabin in almost a daze. A baby...he and Joanna were going to have a baby. He remembered this was something she wanted but him? He told her how he felt about children, how he felt he would make a horrible father. Was he ready for any of this? Barbossa gently laid Joanna on the bed and sat down next to her. He hesitantly put his hand over her belly. In about seven months, whether he was ready or not, the baby would arrive.

"My child", he murmured.


	10. A Boy or Girl?

Joanna felt a hand rubbing her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Barbossa gently rubbing her belly and staring down at it.

"Hector, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Thinking", he answered.

"About what?"

Barbossa ran his hand across her belly. Joanna raised her hand and put it next to his.

"The baby?" she asked.

He nodded as he laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"We're not ready fer this, Joanna", Barbossa said. "We can't bring a baby inta the world like this. Not with Beckett in control of the seas 'nd hunting down pirates."

"I know", she said. "And I'm scared. Not just for us, but the baby too."

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"There's nothing we can do about it. Whether we're ready or not, the baby will be born no matter what happens. Hector, I love you and I love this baby. It'll bring us closer together. We'll be a family."

Barbossa sat up and sighed.

"Joanna, I'm not so sure about ye staying on the ship in yer condition", he said.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" Joanna asked. "Look if you're so worried about me, I won't do anything. No getting into fights, no working. Unless you want to put me on bedrest."

"Bedrest be perferable."

"Hector", she sighed.

"I just want ta protect ya. I don't know what I'll do if 'nything happens ta ye 'nd the baby."

"Darling, I can take care of myself. You should know that by now."

"Aye, but it's not just ye 'nd me 'nymore", Barbossa said.

He lowered his hand to her stomach. Joanna put her hand on top of his. His fingers entertwined with hers as he brought her hand up to hs face and pressed a kiss to it. Joanna leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Barbossa wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him.

"A boy", she murmured.

"What?"

"The baby. It's going to be a boy. He'll grow up to be just like his father. Strong and handsome. He'll be the greatest pirate in the world."

"What if it's a girl?" he asked. "We'll keep her safe from harm's way. She'll be beautiful like her mother with her mother's strength."

"Which do you want?" Joanna asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"I'll be happy with whatever we get. A boy like me or a girl like ye."

Joanna smiled and ran her hand up and down Barbossa's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as he sighed deeply. He was worried deep down how he could keept Joanna safe through all this. With everything happening, anything could hurt her and kill the baby. Barbossa and Joanna jumped up as they heard someone coming. Jack looked at them in disgust.

"As you were", he murmured going to his desk.

"We'll talk more later", Barbossa whispered.

He got up and glared at Jack as he looked around the cabin. He noticed the back windows were destroyed.

"I see ya neglected ta properly take care of the ship."

"What, this?" Jack asked pointing to the windows. "Just ventilating. Ta clear out the stench of the previous occupants."

"Hey!" Joanna said.

"I'm thinking of putting in French doors", he continued. "I like a bit of cross breeze."

Everyone turned to the door as Gibbs entered.

"Heading, cap'n?" he asked.

"Two degrees starboard", Jack answered.

"I'm cap'n of the starboard side!" Barbossa said.

"Hector, are you serious?" Joanna asked.

"Two degrees starboard", he said ignoring her. "The cap'n will now take the helm."

Both men got up and ran outside to get to the helm. Joanna sighed and rolled her eyes. He raise up her shirt and looked at her belly.

"Did you hear all that?" she asked the baby. "Don't ever be that immature like your father."


	11. Truce

Joanna moaned as she laid in bed. She could feel the morning sickness begin to creep up on her. This was the last thing she needed right now. She was full of worry for her, Barbossa and the baby, especially after last night.

_Joanna saw lights in the distance. Ahead of them were boats, in them were people._

_"Are we back?" she asked Barbossa._

_"Nay", he answered. "Those be the souls of those who died."_

_Joanna stared in horror at the amount of people coming to Davy Jones' locker. Men, women. What haunted her most of all was a few boats that carried children. Joanna gasped and fought the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. What was happening in the real world? Was this going to be waiting for them? Was her baby going to die before it had a chance to be born? Joanna put her hands on her stomach as if to protect the baby inside her._

Joanna got up out of bed and ran outside to the deck. She ran to the railing and began vomitting over the side of the ship. She moaned as she held her stomach. Three months pregnant and she was already sick of the morning sickness. Joanna looked around on deck and saw everyone doing pretty much nothing. The men laid about complaining they were out of rum and water. Ragetti chased Jack the monkey who had his wooden eyeball in his mouth. Jack sat looking at the navigational charts and talking to himself. Barbossa just stood by the helm looking over the sea...looking majestic.

Elizabeth got up and walked toward her. For the first time, Joanna backed away, scared of her. She put her hand on her belly thinking Elizabeth was going to hurt the baby now that she had no way to defend herself.

"No, it's alright", Elizabeth said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want then?" Joanna asked.

"Joanna, I know we haven't always been "best friends," but I would like to get on the better foot with you. Maybe take some stress out of your life since..."

She looked at her stomach and smiled.

"Well, let's just say you don't need the extra stress", she smiled invitingly, tired of fighting with her.

Joanna was speechless. At least now she was going to have someone to talk to besides the baby. She held her hand out.

"Truce?"

"Truce", Elizabeth said taking her hand and shaking it. "So, are there any clues on what the baby could be?"

"I don't know", she said looking down at her belly. "Hector and I will be hapy with whatever it is."

For the first time she noticed it was starting to change. It was starting to look a little rounder than it normally looked. Joanna and Elizabeth watched as Jack ran to the railing.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What?" Joanna asked.

He ran to the other side of the ship. Everyone got up and followed trying to figure out what Jack was doing.

"He's rocking the ship", Pintel said.

"Aye", Barbossa said looking at the charts. "He's onta it."

"What?" Joanna said.

"Time it with the swell!"

He looked at Joanna knowing very well she couldn't run with everyone in her condition.

"Hold onta the railing", Barbossa said.

She grabbed the railing as the ship began to tip back and forth. He wrapped his arm around her as the ship back to flip upside down.

"I told ya it's too dangerous!" he yelled over all the shouting.

Joanna opened her mouth to yell back, but the ship hit the water. She got a mouthful of water as her grip slipped. She frantically reached her hands out trying to grab hold of Barbossa's hand. Barbossa tried to open his eyes to see here, but the salty water burned. Jack saw what was happening. If Joanna drifted down to the depths, she would be left in the locker. He reached his hand out and grabbed her just in the nick of time. The water began rising and the next thing everyone knew, they were back above water breathing in air. Joanna coughed up the water and pushed Jack away from her.

"Thank you for saving me", she said. "But don't ever touch me again!"


	12. Standoff

"Blessed sweet west lillies!" Gibbs said getting up. "We're back!"

"It's the sunrise", Elizabeth said.

Everyone got to their feet and watched as the sun rose over the horizon. The sunlight glittered over the water. Without warning Barbossa pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Jack. Will pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Barbossa. Joanna pulled out two pistols and aimed them at Jack and Will. Feeling left out, Jack pulled out his pistols and aimed them at Joanna and Elizabeth. Jack the monkey screeched as he pointed a pistol at Cotton's parrot.

"Awwk! Parley?" the parrot said.

Out of the blue, Barbossa cracked a grin and started laughing. Everyone followed and started laughing. They let their pistols drop to their sides acting like it was all a big joke.

"Alright then!" Barbossa said bringing everyone back to aiming their pistols at each other. "The Brethren Court is gathering at Shipwreck Cove. Now Jack, you 'nd I are a-going. There'll be no arguing at that point."

"I is arguing at the point", Jack said. "If there's pirates gathering, I'm turning my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett", Elizabeth said. "And you're a pirate."

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack", Will said.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, til there be none left but you."

"I quite like the sound of that", Jack said. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"That's really somthing I'd expect from you, Jack", Joanna said. "You selfish little coward."

"Aye", Barbossa said stepping closer to Jack. "'nd ye'll be fighting Jones alone. Now how does that figure inta yer plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate."

He raised his pistol to Barbossa's face.

"Count on that."

Jack pulled the trigger, but all that came out was water. Everyone fired their pistols to see nothing but water would come out.

"Wet powder", Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

Barbossa sighed and put his pistols away. He looked at Joanna who was wringing her hair dry. This journey was becoming more dangerous for her. She just had a pistol pointed at her head! He heard her moan and touch her stomach. Barbossa quickly went to her side.

"What's wrong?" he nervously asked. "Is it the baby?"

"Nothing serious, darling", Joanna said. "The baby's just hungry is all. We're all out of food and water."

"We'll resupply soon. We just have ta find an island first."

"There's a fresh water spring on this island", Will said pointing at the charts. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party", Jack said. "I'll stay here with my ship."

"I'll not be leaving my ship in yer command", Barbossa said.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command?" Will suggested. "Temporarily."

Both men looked at each other and nodded. Joanna smiled and patted Will on the shoulder.

"Thank you for that", she said. "I would've gone crazy if I had to hear them fighting over this bloody ship again."

"Will ya be coming along?" Barbossa asked.

"Didn't you just hear me?" she asked. "I need silence for once. Besides..."

She smiled and put her hands on her little round belly.

"Your son's making me tired. I need some rest."

"Daughter", he said correcting her. "She wouldn't appreciate being called a boy."

Joanna giggled.

"Your son wouldn't appreciate being called a girl, either."

Barbossa chuckled as he climbed into a long boat. Joanna went into the cabin to rest. She noticed it was completely messy from the whole ship flipping upside down, but she could take care of it later. She crawled into the bed to relax. It was short lived as two big Chinese men broke into the cabin.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. "Let go of me! Hector! Hector!"


	13. Mutiny

Joanna put her hands over her belly to protect the baby. The two Chinese men dragged her to the deck where they shackled her along with the entire crew. The Chinese crew pointed all weapons at them including Tai Huang and his men.

"Please, don't hurt my baby", Joanna prayed. "Hurt me in any way but let my baby live."

"Joanna, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as she was shackled.

"No", she said shaking her head. "I'm scared. What if they hurt the baby? What if they kill it?"

"You'll be alright."

Elizabeth took her hand and squeezed it in encouragement. Joanna smiled a bit. Her worries all came back as Barbossa, Jack and the rest of their men came back to the Pearl.

"Sao Feng", he said. "You showing up here is a remarkable coincidence."

"Hector!" Joanna called out.

Barbossa ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are ya alright?" he asked. "What of the baby?"

"I was so scared", she said. "I thought they might do something that would hurt the baby."

"Baby?" Sao Feng asked. "That woman is pregnant with your child?"

"I know", Jack said. "I didn't know he had it in him, either."

Finally having enough, Joanna punched Jack across the face.

"Don't ever talk about him like that!" she screamed.

"Joanna, calm yerself", Barbossa said grabbing her hand.

"Release her", Will said pointing at Elizabeth. "She's not part of the bargain."

"What bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner", Sao Feng said. "Release her!"

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked.

"Aye, the rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs said.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father. It's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Joanna looked back and forth trying to keep up with everything everyone was saying. Everyone looked over the horizon as another ship came into view. It sailed closer and dropped anchor right next to the _Black Pearl_. Navy soldiers came aboard and took Jack back to the other ship. Joanna watched as Barbossa was shackled along with Will and everyone else.

"How are we going to get out of this?" she asked.

"Leave it ta me", Barbossa said.

They watched as Sao Feng approached a man all dressed in black.

"Beckett agreed", he said. "The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine!"

"Lord Beckett is not about to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman_, is he?"

Sao Feng glared at everyone as he realized he was double crossed. Barbossa took this as his chance and stepped closer.

"Shame they're not bound ta honor the Code, is it?" he asked.

"There is no honor in remaining with the losing side."

"The losing side, ya say?"

"They have the _Dutchman_", Sao Feng said. "Now the _Pearl_! What do we have?"

"We have...Calypso", Barbossa said.

"Calypso?" Joanna asked. "Hector, what are you talking about?"

"Calypso", Sao Feng smirked. "An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself bound in human form. I intend ta release her, but fer that I need the Brethren Court...all the Court."

Joanna backed away from the two having no idea what they were talking about. She watched as they appeared to be making a deal.

"The girl", Sao Feng said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain", Will said.

"Out of the question", Barbossa said.

"It was not a question."

"Done", Elizabeth said.

"What? Not done."

"You got us into this. If this is what frees us then done!"

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

"Elizabeth, they're pirates", Will said.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!"

"What, do you have a thing against pirates now?" Joanna asked him.

Elizabeth's shackles were removed as she went with Sao Feng.


	14. What If?

Joanna laid in bed in pain waiting for Barbossa.

After Sao Feng left with Elizabeth and freed her, Barbossa and the other pirates, they fought against the navy soldiers. Joanna once again disobeyed Barbossa's orders. She picked up a sword and fought alongside with him. With one hand protecting the child inside her and one hand holding her sword, she did not do so well as she normal does. The fight resulted in a sword cutting along her leg. Barbossa was not particularly happy with her.

"What were ya thinking Joanna?" Barbossa angrily asked. "It's those kind of actions that could kill the baby!"

"I am not about to sit around and watch you get killed a second time!" Joanna argued back. "Especially now when we have a chance to be a family."

She looked down at her growing belly and laid her hands on it.

"Hector, I don't want our child growing up without a father. Especially if it is a boy. How can I raise our son without a father?"

"nd what if it be a girl?" Barbossa asked. "How can she survive without a mother?"

He sighed as he sat next to her and put his hand over hers on her belly.

"I can't live with meself if 'nything were ta happen ta ye or the baby."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Joanna asked. "I can't leave your side without worrying if you'll be okay."

"Yer gonna have ta", Barbossa said. "When we get ta Shipwreck Cove ye'll be staying there until everything's taken care of. Ye 'nd the baby will be safe there."

"Hector, I can't do that! How long will it take before you finish off Beckett and his army?"

"I dunno. Days, weeks. It'll take a while fer us ta get ta Shipwreck Cove. We need ta make repairs 'nd resupply."

"But what if I go into labor while you're gone? I don't want you to miss the baby's birth."

"Joanna", he smiled. "By the time we get ta Shipwreck Cove ye'll only be eight months along. I highly doubt ye'll go inta labor while I'm gone."

Joanna pouted as she crossed her arms. Barbossa took her leg ta look at the cut. It was long and deep. It went from just below her knee to above the ankle.

"It looks bad", he said. "We'll need ta stitch it up."

Neither of them said a word as Barbossa cleaned Joanna's leg and stitched it up.

"Darling", she spoke. "How will we raise our son? We're not even married. He may feel like a bastard child when he's old enough to understand."

"Our _daughter_", Barbossa said. "Will not be a bastard child. She won't know if we never tell her."

"So you want to lie to a child?"

"It won't be lying if we never say 'nything. We won't tell the child we're not married."

"Whatever you think is best", Joanna sighed.

Barbossa got up to leave. Joanna gasped and quickly sat up.

"Hector, wait!" she said. "Come here!"

"What is it?" he asked quickly walking back to her. "Is it the baby?"

"I can feel it! Give me your hand."

Barbossa held out his hand. Joanna took his hand and gently placed it on her belly. They waited for a second before they felt a tiny kick. It was soft, almost like a flutter.

"Your son's saying hello", Joanna said smiling.

He chuckled as he knelt down next to her. Barbossa gently rubbed her belly and pressed a kiss to it.

"Hello ta ye too, my daughter", he whispered. "What are ya doing inside yer mother?"

He and Joanna smiled as they felt another flutter.


	15. Shipwreck Cove

Joanna's belly continued to grow. In the months that followed, she switched from her normal pirate outfit to a long maternity dress. Barbossa continued to think the baby was going to be a girl while she believed it would be a boy.

Joanna sat in the cabin with Tia Dalma breathing deeply. Barbossa stood behind her as he watched the two women went practiced breathing for when the baby comes. Both he and Joanna were thankful they brought Tia Dalma along seeing how no one else would've helped them with the baby. Especially during the birth.

"Barbossa", she said. "Do you know what you will say?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Miss Flames will be in much pain when the baby comes."

"Does it hurt that bad?" Joanna asked nervously.

"From what I've heard, a woman in childbirth screams and curses like a sailor", Barbossa said.

"You will need to talk to her", Tia Dalma said. "Whisper encouraging words. Tell her things that'll keep her focused."

"What do you mean focused?" Joanna asked.

She opened her mouth ready to speak, but stopped as she heard Gibbs yelling from the deck.

"Keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove in the town of Shipwreck!"

"We arrive!" Tia Dalma said walking to the deck.

"B-but wait!" Joanna called.

She struggled to get up onto her feet. With some help from Barbossa, She got up off the bed and went out onto the deck where she saw the _Black Pearl_ sailing around an island.

"It almost time", Tia Dalma said. "Soon I will be free."

"Free?" Joanna asked. "What do you mean? I thought you were going to help with with the baby? Who's going to deliver it?"

"I do not renege on a bargain once struck", Barbossa said. "But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide."

Tia Dalma put her hand on Joanna's forehead threateningly.

"Caution, Barbossa. Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead. Or what it should mean...if you fail me."

Joanna gasped for air as her face turned skeletal. Her hands fell from her belly to her sides. Barbossa quickly grabbed Tia Dalma's arm and pulled her away. Joanna's face returned to normal as her hands flew back to her belly to check on the baby.

"Don't ferget why ya had ta bring us back", he said. "Why I could not leave Jack ta his well-deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords ta bind ya Calypso 'nd it'll take no less than nine ta set ya free."

He called Pintel and Ragetti over to take Tia Dalma to the brig. Barbossa put his hand next to Joanna's on her belly.

"Are ya alright? What about the baby?"

"The baby's alright", she said. "He's still kicking. He's just a little scared about what just happened."

They sighed in relief as they felt the baby kick against their hands.

"What are we going to do now, Hector?" Joanna asked. "We just lost our midwife. Who will help us now?"

"I dunno", Barbossa said. "If we can't find someone, I'll do it meself."

"You? Hector, I can't imagine you delivering our son."

"I think it'll be fine if I'm there ta watch our _daughter_ come ta life", he said.

They smiled as they continued to bicker about the baby being a boy or a girl. Joanna gasped in awe as the entered to cove to see an entire town made out of wrecked ships.

"Look at them all!" Pintel said.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime", Barbossa said.

"And I owe them all money", Jack said.

"And you told us because...?" Joanna asked.

Barbossa merely rolled his eyes at him.


	16. Stay

"Where are we going?" Joanna asked.

"Somewhere where ye 'nd the baby will be safe", Barbossa answered.

He took her through the wrecked ships of Shipwreck Cove. He stopped at one room and opened the door. Inside was a bed and a window. Barbossa lit a candle and brought Joanna inside.

"Ye'll be staying here until our fight with Beckett 'nd Davy Jones is over", he said.

"But, can I come with you to the Brethren Court meeting?" Joanna asked.

"Nay. We'll be discussing business that'll only worry ye. That be the last thing ya need now."

Joanna looked around the room. One window and the walls were made of old rotting wood.

"You know I can easily break out of here, don't you?" she asked.

"Aye", Barbossa said.

An older woman came into the room.

"That's why I took the liberty of getting someone ta watch ya."

"Hector", Joanna said annoyed. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know, but after what ya just said, I need ta keep an extra eye on ye."

Barbossa stepped closer and put his hands on her belly.

"Ya need ta take care of the baby too", he said.

Joanna sighed and put her hands on his.

"You will tell me if there will be any fighting when the meeting's over, will you?" she asked.

"Aye. I have ta leave now. Take it easy 'nd everything will be alright."

He gently kissed her lips and walked out of the room to the Brethren Court. Joanna walked over to the bed and sat down. The older woman smiled at her.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine for now."

She gasped as she quickly grabbed her stomach.

"Is everything alright? Is it the baby?"

"Everything's fine", Joanna said. "The baby kicked me hard that time. He must really want his father to come back."

She smiled as gently caressed her belly.

"Patience, my son. Papa will come back soon."

The old woman smiled.

"Do you have any names picked out when the little one arrives?" she asked.

"Hector and I haven't talked about names yet. But I have decided if the baby is a boy, he'll have both mine and his father's names. Joseph Hector."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Then we'll name her Heather, again after her father. Heather Crystal. Crystal, in honor of my sister."

"Those are lovely names", the woman asked.

"Yes", Joanna said. "Hector will surely be surprised when he hears the baby's name."

* * *

><p>Barbossa returned later that night. He looked disappointed and didn't even crack a smile when he saw Joanna.<p>

"Hector, you're back!" she smiled.

She gasped and grabbed ahold of her stomach. His look changed from disappointment to worry as he rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, of course not! He just kicked really hard again."

"Again?"

"The last time he kicked like that was right after you left."

"Ya sure that's all it is?" Barbossa asked. "It's not labor pains or nuthin?"

"No, I haven't felt anything else besides the baby's kicks."

He sighed in relief and sat down next to her.

"How did the meeting go?" Joanna asked.

"No one agreed ta my idea", he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find another way-"

"We're going ta war, Joanna."

She froze as her bottom lip quivered.

"War? You can't...you can't go! What if something happens to you?"

"Nuthin's gonna happen", Barbossa said. "Ya need ta stop worrying about me."

Joanna nodded.

"I try. Believe me, I try, but I just can't. I love you too much, Hector."

She took his hands into hers.

"Promise you'll come back safe to me. Promise!"

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I promise."

Joanna leaned in and kissed Barbossa.

"Darling...before you go...love me...make love to me."


	17. The Last Night

Barbossa knelt down to Joanna feet. His fingers curled beneath the skirt of her dress and he slowly raised it up.

"Ohh...Hector, please", Joanna whispered.

He pulled her dress up her body and stopped when he exposed her round belly. Barbossa gently caressed her smooth skin and pressed a kiss to it.

"I can't wait ta see ya, my little girl", he whispered to the baby.

Joanna smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder. Barbossa lifted her dress over her head. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you", she said. "So much."

"'nd I ye", he replied.

Joanna grabbed Barbossa's hat and tossed it aside. He removed his weapons and let them drop to the floor. He kicked off his boots as she unbuttoned his coat. Barbossa unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor.

"Oh my", Joanna giggled. "Someone's happy to see me!"

"Well, this be the last night we'll have together before I leave, 'nd before the baby comes", he said.

"I know. We have to make the most of it."

Barbossa raised his hands to her waist. He let them roam the curves of her body from her hips, to her chest. His hands gently touched her breasts making them perky. Joanna moaned as she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts.

"Touch me, Hector", she whispered.

Barbossa gently started massaging her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded making Joanna moan louder. He smirked as he leaned in and wrapped his lips around a perky nipple. Barbossa ran his tongue back and forth across the bump of skin. Joanna ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her.

"Love me! Love me, Hector!"

"I will", he said.

He took her hands and put them on the headboard. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Do ya want me ta crush the baby?" Barbossa asked. "We have ta do it this way."

Joanna stood there confused. Barbossa put his hands on her waist and rubbed against her. She shivered in delight as she waited for him to enter. One of his hands went higher and rested on her belly.

"Hector, please!"

Without saying a word, Barbossa shoved himself inside her. Joanna's knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the headboard and she pressed herself against him. They slowly started building up a rhythm as Joanna started moaning again. The bed creaked as it started banging against the wall.

"You're so good at this, you know that?"

"As are ye."

Barbossa quickened his paced and started thrusting faster. Joanna stopped moaning and stopped moving.

"Hector stop, stop, stop!" she said.

She wrapped an arm around her belly panting.

"The baby...he's...he's getting really worked up."

Barbossa rested his hand on her belly and could feel the baby kicking and rolling inside her. He ran his hand along her skin and started whispering.

"Rest, my daughter. Let your mother be at peace."

The baby stopped rolling. Now all Joanna and Barbossa felt were its little kicks.

"Joanna, why don't ya sing ta it? Yer good at singing, maybe our daughter would like a lullaby."

"What song would our son like?" she asked.

"Pick one ya know."

Joanna thought for a moment. She gently caressed her belly and started singing.

_In the moonlight I felt your heart_  
><em>quiver like a bow string's pulse<em>  
><em>in the moon's pale light<em>  
><em>you looked at me<em>  
><em>Nobody knows your heart<em>  
><em>when the sun has gone I see you<em>  
><em>beautiful and haunting but cold<em>  
><em>like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet<em>  
><em>nobody knows your heart<em>

Joanna sighed as she felt the baby calm down. Its kicks stopped as she continued singing.

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_  
><em>locked away in the forest of the night<em>  
><em>Your secret heart belongs to the world<em>  
><em>of the things that sigh in the dark<em>  
><em>of the things that cry in the dark.<em>

Barbossa smiled as she laid back in bed.

"She stopped?" he asked.

"He's just fine", Joanna answered. "It probably put him to sleep."

"Good. Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Joanna woke early the next morning. She looked over to Barbossa's side of the bed to find it empty. He had already left. Joanna got out of bed and looked out the window to see ships sailing away.<p>

"Come back safe, Hector", she said.

Joanna's hands went to her stomach as she moaned in pain.


	18. Labor? I Can't Be!

Joanna cried as she curled up on the bed. She felt strong pains coming from her stomach every couple of hours.

"Joseph", she whimpered. "If that's you, please stop! Don't decide to be born now. It's too early. You're not supposed to come for another month. Papa's not here. I don't want him to miss this."

Joanna cried out as she felt another wave of pain. She prayed for the baby to stay inside her. She couldn't give birth if she was only eight months along. The baby could die! As if worrying about being in premature labor wasn't enough, Joanna was also worried about Barbossa. There was a bad storm out there and she was worried if he was alright. She didn't know what she would do if he died out there. How would she raise their child alone?

"Hector, please come back to me!" she cried through the pain.

* * *

><p>Barbossa steered the <em>Black Pearl<em> through the maelstrom. He had freed Calypso, now it was up to the pirates to fight their own battle. He turned his head as he saw fish people from Davy Jones' crew swing across to the _Black Pearl_. He pulled out his sword ready to fight.

_"Hector, please come back to me."_

Barbossa turned his head as he heard Joanna's voice in the air. His mind raced as he wondered what was happening to Joanna. He knew he had to get out of this alive. He just had to be there for her and their child. Barbossa would not leave her to raise it on her own.

* * *

><p>"I can't do it!" Joanna cried. "I can't have this baby! Not now!"<p>

"I'm sorry, miss Flames but you are in labor", an older woman said.

Luckily she had heard Joanna's cries as she came to check on her. She dabbed her forehead with a damp rag as she began to sweat.

"But it's too early!", Joanna said. "The baby will die if I have it now!"

"There's nothing I can do to stop the labor", the woman said. "Take a deep breath and try to stay calm."

"I can't! I can't let my son die like this! I won't let him be born just yet!"

She crossed her legs hoping it would keep the baby inside her.

"Joseph, you are not coming out now! Listen to your mother and stay where you are!"

Luckily the contraction ended and the pain began to fade. Joanna sighed as she began to calm down. She brought her hand up to the locket that hung from her neck. She opened it to see Barbossa's picture inside. Seeing his face made her remember how much of a strong pirate he is. All Joanna had to was believe in him and have faith.

"Darling", she whispered. "I know you are strong. I know you will come back to me."

* * *

><p>Barbossa stood on the navigator's table in front of the helm as he wedded Will and Elizabeth. He caught a glimpse of their kiss through his battle and made him think of him and Joanna. The kiss made him wonder why he wouldn't marry her. He was afraid of commitment. He was scared of making a promise and breaking it for whatever reason. Barbossa knew he had to change if he was going to spend the rest of his life with Joanna. He had to change if they were going to have a family together.<p>

* * *

><p>Joanna breathed deeply as she went through another contraction. She kept her legs crossed trying to keep the baby from being born. No matter what the old woman said about the baby coming, she was not ready to give birth and let it die. Joanna looked out the window to see the skies clear up. The rain had stopped and she could see the clouds drift away. The pains from the contraction faded away.<p>

"Is the battle over?" she asked. "Is there anyone coming?"

The woman got up and looked out the window.

"There's a ship coming. A large ship with black sails."

"Hector!" Joanna said. "It's him!"

She struggled to get up off the bed. She got up on her feet and quickly walked out of the room.

"Miss Flames, you're in labor!"

Joanna didn't listen. All she knew was she had to get to the docks. Barbossa was alive, she knew it in her heart.

"Please be alright", she prayed.


	19. It's Time

Barbossa stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. After dropping off Elizabeth at an island, the only thing he had in mind was getting back to Joanna. He watched as they came closer to Shipwreck Cove. He could see Joanna standing at the docks with her hands clasped together in a prayer.

"Lower the gangplank", Barbossa ordered.

The crew scrambled about the deck lowering the gangplank to the docks. Pintel and Ragetti rushed to Joanna's side and helped her walk up the gangplank onto the ship. Joanna ran to Barbossa and threw her arms around his neck She ignored the twinge of pain in her stomach as she held him close.

"Oh, Hector!" she said kissing him. "You're alright!"

"I told ya I'd be", he chuckled as he kissed her back. "We did it, Joanna. We won."

Joanna hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Barbossa filled her in on what happened during the battle. Him wedding Will and Elizabeth, Will stabbing the heart of Davy Jones and becoming the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, both ships destroying the Endeavor along with Beckett. Joanna looked around the ship to see who was still there and who was gone.

"Where's Sparrow?" she asked.

"I marrooned him", Barbossa said. "Again."

"Good thinking", she giggled.

Jack the monkey chittered as he sat on the navigator's table. Joanna smiled and patted his head.

"Oh, who's mommy's good boy?" she asked.

Barbossa picked up a peanut and held it out for him. Jack took it in his mouth and ate.

"Oh, that's a good boy", he said. "Yer daddy's boy. Oh, yes you are."

"Sir", Pintel said as him and other members of the crew came up to them. "Some of the men don't feel entirely settled after leaving Cap'n Jack behind."

"Again", Ragetti added.

"Again."

"Is that so?" Barbossa asked.

"It would make us feel a whole lot better if you'd show us that particular item you told us about."

"On the charts", Marty said.

"Aye", two others said.

"With our own eyes."

"Argh", Barbossa said picking up the navigational charts. "Feast yer eyes upon this, maties. There's more than one way ta live ferever. Gents, I give ya the Fountain of Youth!"

He unrolled the charts to let everyone see.

"Um, Hector?" Joanna said.

He looked down to see a hole in the middle. The rotating section of the chart was gone. Barbossa rolled his eyes frowning.

"Sparrow."

"Do you want us to fo after him?" Joanna asked.

Before anyone could answer, she moaned in pain. Another contraction came, but this one came a lot sooner than the others. She looked around to see everyone's eyes on her.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I just felt the baby kicking. That's all."

Barbossa didn't answer. He knew it was more than just the baby kicking. He waited to see what she would do next. Joanna started breathing heavily. She moaned again as everyone saw some kind of liquid rush between her legs, splashing on the deck.

"M-m-my water broke", Joanna whimpered. "Hector..."

She felt another twinge of pain and fell to her knees. Barbossa's eyes widened. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the cabin and set her on the bed. He removed his weapons and took off his jacket. He rolled up his sleeves ready to help Joanna.


	20. Push

"Hector, no I can't do it!" Joanna cried. "I can't give birth now!"

"Ya have ta", Barbossa said. Yer water breaks, the baby's coming."

"But, it's only been eight months! The baby's going to die!"

"It may not. I'll be here ta help ya."

"No!" she yelled. "I will not let my baby be born only to die!"

"Joanna, it's gonna die sooner or later!" he said. "If it survives this, it'll die at an old age."

"I can't. I can't let my son die like this."

"Our daughter is not gonna die. We'll save it if we have ta."

She only whimpered in response. Joanna uncrossed her legs and spread them far apart. She cried fresh tears as she felt another contraction.

"Hector, why is it hurting?"

Barbossa picked up a bottle of water and started rinsing his hands.

"I be no doctor", he said. "But that be yer body helping ya get ready ta push the baby out."

"What?" Joanna screamed through the pain. "How am I going to do this? I've never had a baby before!"

"I'll be here ta help ya", Barbossa repeated as he sat down in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I need ta see if yer ready. Ye should be breathing more deeply. Ya need ta give the baby air."

Joanna began taking deep breaths. Barbossa lifted up her skirt.

"Nuthin's happening yet."

"Ow!" she cried as she felt another contraction. "These pains are coming closer together."

"Here. Give me yer hand. If ya be in 'ny pain just squeeze it."

Barbossa took Joanna's hand into his. Joanna never thought she'd experience pain like this in her whole life.

"Hector, why did you have to do this to me!" she screamed.

Barbossa opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

"Shut up! Don't answer that! Just SHUT UP!"

"Joanna, I'm..."

Joanna squeezed his hand so hard he couldn't finish his sentence. Once she eased up a little, he finished.

"...sorry. Push."

She did what Barbossa told her.

"Hector, it hurts so bad!" she cried.

Barbossa got up to look. He lifted up Joanna's skirt and could see the top of a little head peeking out.

"It's crowning", he told her. "Just a few more pushes, Joanna. Cummon, ye can do it! Push!"

Joanna gritted her teeth as her knuckles turned white from tightening her grip on the bed sheets. Barbossa watched in awe as the baby's two little shoulders slipped out.

"Almost done. Almost there. One more big push!"

"I can't!" she said. "I'm too tired."

"Joanna, don't ya give up on this baby!", he said. "Push 'nd then ya can rest."

Joanna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The last push hurt her more than the others.

"HECTOR, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed in pain.

She fell back against the pillow exhausted. Barbossa watched as the rest of the baby's body rushed into his hands. He picked up his knife and cut the umbilical cord attatched to it. It wasn't until he realized the baby wasn't crying did he see that the baby was not breathing.

"Hector?" Joanna said with her voice filled with fear.


	21. Say Hello to

"Hector?" Joanna said, voice beginning to crack. "The baby...is...is it dead?"

Barbossa didn't answer. He looked at the tiny limp body still covered in muck and blood. Eyes were closed, mouth wide open. The baby's lips had a blue tint to them and it still wasn't breathing.

"Cummon, breathe", Barbossa whispered.

He cleaned around its little mouth. He reach his fingers and scooped gunk out of the baby's mouth clearing its airway. The baby continued to lay limp in Barbossa's arms lifeless. Joanna began sobbing.

"Oh, my baby!"

Barbossa looked at her and looked back at the child. He was not going to let his own flesh and blood die like this. He leaned down and put his mouth over the baby's mouth and nose and breathed into it. He gave two puffs of air and pulled away. He used his fingers to massage its little chest to get its heart beating.

"Cummon", Barbossa muttered. "Don't ya die on us now. Not like this."

Joanna wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Barbossa try to get the baby to live. She couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. If she had just stayed somewhere safe like he said, maybe the baby would've lived. Maybe it wouldn't have been born so early.

"I'm so sorry", she cried. "I'm so sorry, Hector."

Barbossa heard Joanna's cries but said nothing. He focused on the baby. It couldn't be dead. It just couldn't be. Barbossa forced a little more air into the baby's lungs. Like magic, it gave a high pitched cry. It started squirming in his arms. Barbossa gave a weak chuckle as tears came to his eyes. He turned to show Joanna the baby was alive. She clapped a hand to her mouth as she now cried tears of joy.

"My baby!"

She watched as Barbossa cleaned it off and handed it to her. The baby's cries quieted down and became whimpers. It looked up at Joanna with curious eyes and then looked over at Barbossa. She looked over it as she wiped her eyes. A head with a thin patch of Barbossa's copper colored hair. Joanna's emerald green eyes. Two little hands with all 10 fingers. Two tiny feet with all 10 toes. Joanna looked at Barbossa and noticed he was smiling as he pointed at something.

"Look what's there", he said.

Joanna looked down at the baby and smiled. She lifted it up to her chest and pressed her lips to its forehead.

"Joseph", she whispered. "My little boy."

"That be what yer naming him?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes. He's our son, Joseph Hector Barbossa."

He smirked when he heard his name will be his son's middle name.

"Joseph Barbossa. That be a fine name fer our son."

"And he'll grow up to be just like you."

Joseph cooed as he looked up at his father. Barbossa smiled as he took him into his arms. Joanna smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you so much, Hector."

"I love ya too", he said. "Rest now. Yer exhausted. I'll take care of Joseph."

She nodded and kissed Joseph once more before laying back in bed. Barbossa pulled the covers out from under her and pulled them up to her chin. He smiled as he wrapped Joseph in a blanket before stepping out of the cabin. He noticed the crew were surrounding the cabin talking back and forth.

"Two shillings says it's a girl", Ragetti said.

"You're on!" Pintel said. "Two shillings says it's a boy!"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

Barbossa cleared his throat making himself known to the crew. They all stood looking at Joseph in interest.

"Gents, say hello ta Joseph Barbossa!"

"Ha!" Pintel said. "Told ya! It's a boy! Pay up!"

Barbossa laughed as he watched half of the crew pay the other half. Obviously someone started a bet on the sex of the baby a while back.


	22. What Now?

_i apologize for not updating. someone forgot to pay the cable bill *cough*mom*cough* so our internet along with the cable and the phone were shut off. i hope the rest of the story makes up for it._

* * *

><p>Barbossa was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the day. He had a million things on his mind. How would he remain the captain of a ship now that he was a father? A pirate ship sure wasn't the place for a baby to be raised. He didn't want Joanna and Joseph to be left alone, but he didn't know what else to do. He looked down at Joseph who had dozed off. He took in his son's features. Joseph had his father's copper hair. He knew he had his mother's green eyes. Joseph had Joanna's little nose and his father's lips. Barbossa knew his son would grow up to look like him when he grew up. He continued to watch over him until dark.<p>

* * *

><p>Joanna felt well rested when she woke up that night. She looked around the cabin to see nothing but darkness. Barbossa and Joseph must be outside. She got up out of bed on wobbly legs. She was still a little weak from giving birth. Joanna opened the door to see Barbossa and Joseph out on the deck. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.<p>

"Hello, darling", she said. "How do you like being a father so far?"

Barbossa didn't answer. Joanna took Joseph into her arms. She looked up at Barbossa and noticed he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hector, what is it?"

He didn't give an answer. How could he tell her that he couldn't be torn away from the _Pearl_? It's been his life for so long, its all he knows. He looked out to sea searching for the right words but nothing came to him. Joanna started to get worried.

"Darling, please say something", she said. "You don't have do deal with your troubles alone."

He couldn't keep it from her anymore. He looked down at his feet for a moment then turned to Joanna.

"What are we ta do now?" Barbossa asked. "The Black Pearl is no place for a child, and the land is no place for me."

Part of him wished they had talked about this before Joseph was born, but it was to late for those thoughts now. He could tell Joanna was hurt, by the look in her eyes. She stayed silent for a few moments.

"Joanna, please say something", he said.

Joanna was lost for words. Barbossa didn't want to keep Joseph onboard the _Black Pearl _and he didn't want to stay on land where he thinks Joseph would be safe.

"Hector, I don't know what to say", she finally said. "What do you mean the Pearl is no place for a child? You managed to take care of me all those years ago. How's Joseph going to be any different?"

Joanna brought a hand to Barbossa's face.

"I know you can't leave the sea", she said. "But you must understand I can't leave you. "

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Whatever problem we have, we'll face it together. If you raised me on the ship, you can do the same for our son. It's not like you'll be raising him alone. I'll be right there with you."

Barbossa put his hand over hers on his face.

"Aye, but ye were nearly fully grown. Ye could take care of yerself for the most part."

When Joanna began to cry he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Joanna, ye of all people should know how, sometimes we go days, almost weeks without making port in order ta get food, water 'nd all other neccesities. It's just not fair ta Joseph ta keep him on board", he explained.

She nodded as she came to a decision.

"I guess you're right. Joseph is just a baby. He needs to be taken care of."

Tears streamed down Joanna's cheeks.

"You know this is the hardest thing I'll ever do. Letting you go. It hurts knowing I can't be with you. I love you too much, Hector. But I know I have to for Joseph's sake."

She started to cry harder.

"Hector, please hold me."

Barbossa wrapped his arms around Joanna.

"It's hard fer me as well", he said choking back his own tears. "But it won't be ferever. I'll write ta ya every chance I get 'nd ye can write ta me as well."

He held her tighter.

"Joanna, please don't cry."

Joanna tried not to cry, but it was hard. She was going to be leaving Barbossa a second time. What was going to make it even harder was taking their son which was just going to remind her of him every day. She calmed down a bit.

"Hector", she started. "Even though we won't be together, at least marry me. That's all I want from you now. I want everyone to know that we belong to each other. No one else will ever take your place."


	23. A Week

_Alright people, i've run into a little problem here. i need your guys' help. now, i have not seen On Stranger Tides yet. i know everyone will be expecting the story to go into OST, but i can't do it until i actually watch the movie. i originally wrote this fic before the movie came out so i have a completely different story for Joanna and Barbossa. i have an idea to write two versions, one based on OST and the other a completely original fic._

_With your reviews, i'd like you to tell me should i go ahead with two versions or should i watch OST first and write only one version._

* * *

><p>Barbossa smiled as Joanna once again asked about marriage. After all they'd been through, he figured it was time to push his fear of commitment aside. Now that she was going to be staying on land, who knew how long it'd be before they'd see each other again. Besides, they loved each other for many years.<p>

"Aye", he answered. "There be nuthing more in the word I want."

Joanna looked at him surprised.

"Really?" she asked. "You'll do it?"

"Aye. I'm ready."

"When will we get married?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow."

She shifted Joseph so he was laying against her shoulder. Joanna wrapped her free arm around Barbossa's neck and kissed him.

"Thank you", she whispered. "Thank you, Hector."

"No need ta thank me", he said wrapping his arms around her. "I love ya. 'nd after all..."

He looked down at sleeping Joseph.

"Our son will need a proper family."

Joanna frowned as she looked down at Joseph as well.

"He won't have one without you", she said. "Our son needs a father, darling. What am I going to do if he needs you."

Barbossa's fingers roamed down her neck and touched the locket resting against her chest.

"If he ever wants ta see me..."

He opened it and looked at the pictures inside. Joseph cooed as his eyes opened to reveal their green color. He smiled at his father and reached his arms out to him. Barbossa smiled and showed him the pictures in the locket.

"Just show him my picture. The same goes ta ye."

Joanna looked down at her feet.

"When will we have to leave?" she asked.

"After our honeymoon", Barbossa answered. "I want him ta be safe with ye."

"How long will our honeymoon be?"

"A few days. A week at the most."

Tears came to her eyes again. She only had one more week to be with Barbossa before he left. Barbossa put his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Remember, it won't be ferever", he said. "I'll come back ta see ya every once in a while. When Joseph's old enough, he can come aboard with us."

Joanna nodded understanding. Barbossa pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much, Hector", she said.

"I love ya too. Go inside 'nd rest. We'll be married tomorrow, besides..."

He kissed Joseph's forehead.

"It be bad luck ta see the bride before a wedding."

Joanna sighed as she carried Joseph into the cabin. She looked around trying to find a place for him to sleep. They had no bassinet or cradle for him. Joanna found a basket lying in a corner. She put a few spare blankets in it and laid Joseph in it. It would have to do until she and Barbossa bought a real bassinet for him.


	24. Finally

Joanna sighed as she wiped her eyes for the third time that day. She couldn't believe she was finally marrying Barbossa. After being together for so long, and loving him ever since she could remember, they were finally getting married. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to figure out how she could look beautiful enough for today. Joanna looked through a chest that laid by the bed and found three different dresses. There was the wine colored dress Elizabeth wore when she was their captive. There was a green one that went down to her ankles. It tied from the back leaving her back bare. Then there was a blue one. It had a low neckline so she can show some cleavage. It had white lace around the sleeves, skirts and neckline. That one would have to do.

"Miss Flames?" Joanna heard someone knock.

Ragetti opened the door nervously.

"The captain's asking when you'll be ready", he said. "He's ready and waiting for you."

"Tell him I'll be ready in a few minutes", Joanna answered. "One more thing."

She picked up Joseph from his basket and handed him to Ragetti.

"Can you watch over him while I get ready? We'll need you to watch over him while the captain and I are gone for our honeymoon."

"Aye, miss", Ragetti answered leaving.

Joanna turned back to the blue dress and changed into it. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Thanks to her pregnancy, her body filled out fitting the dress. She picked up a brush and began brushing her hair. She stopped as she nearly began bursting into tears again.

* * *

><p>Barbossa sighed as he crossed his arms. He was dressed in his normal pirate attire for this wedding. He stood at the helm as he waited for Joanna to come. The entire crew stood on deck as they waited as well. Barbossa saw Joseph safe in the arms of Ragetti and knew she was probably almost done.<p>

He couldn't believe he was finally marrying Joanna. He never thought this would happen. He had loved her for so long, but was always afraid. What if she wouldn't stay true to him. With him leaving, what if she found someone else? What if he himself found someone else? Barbossa couldn't bear the thought of hurting Joanna or him hurting her.

"Ooh..."

Barbossa looked at the crew as they watched Joanna step out of the cabin. She turned her head to face him. Barbossa felt his breath leave him. Joanna had pulled the sides of her hair into a ponytail and left the rest down curled at the ends. He could see her cleavage peeking from her dress. In the place of a bouquet was a single white rose. Joanna walked up to stairs to join Barbossa at the helm.

"You look beautiful", he whispered as he took her hand.

"And you look dashing", she whispered back.

Barbossa smiled as he started.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today ta..._finally_...join Joanna 'nd I in holy matrimony. Do ya have 'ny vows ye'd like ta say?"

"I do", Joanna answered. "Hector Barbossa...I love you more than I can ever explain. I love you more than anything life has to offer me. You've always been there for me, through the good and bad times. Nothing else could've earned my love. Now...I promise to do the same."

She started choking up. She placed her hand on Barbossa's cheek.

"I love you so much, Hector."

The entire crew "aww'ed" at her words. Barbossa smiled.

"Do ye, Joanna take me, Hector Barbossa ta be yer wedded husband, fer better 'nd worse, in sickness 'nd health til death do us part?" he asked.

"I do", Joanna answered tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do I, Hector Barbossa take ye, Joanna Flames ta be my wife, fer better 'nd worse, in sickness 'nd in health til death do us part? Of course i do."

They laughed at his words.

"As cap'n I now pronounce us...husband 'nd wife."

This was the moment everyone's been waiting for. Barbossa placed one hand on Joanna's cheek and the other on her back. Joanna wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed each other more passionately than ever. The crew cheered as they broke apart. Joanna cried fresh tears of joy as Barbossa took her hand.

"Mrs. Barbossa", he said.


	25. A Home

Barbossa led Joanna down the stairs to a longboat. They stopped and turned to Ragetti.

"Take care of Joseph for us", Joanna said. "I'm counting on you."

He nodded as he held Joseph.

"Of course, Mrs. Barbossa."

Barbossa helped Joanna into the longboat. She smiled wider as the crew began to lower the boat. She looked down at the rose in her hand and threw it over her shoulder. Everyone laughed to see Pintel caught it. As the boat hit the water, Barbossa picked up the oars and began rowing toward a nearby island.

"It's just you and me now", Joanna said.

"Aye", he answered.

"What will we do when we reach the shore?"

"We need ta find a home fer ye 'nd Joseph."

Joanna frowned and looked down. She was secretly hoping this wedding would make him change his mind about leaving her on land.

"You..you really want me to stay on land?" she asked. "Even though we're married? But, Hector...I can't leave you."

"Ye never will."

Barbossa untied the pendant around his neck and showed it to Joanna. She gasped as she looked upon it with recognition.

"You still have it?"

"I never brought meself ta take it off", he answered. "That way ye were always with me. I'll be with ya too."

Barbossa reached out to Joanna's neck. She understood what he meant. Her locket.

"Just remember", he said. "If at 'nytime ya get lonely 'nd wish ta see me, all ya need ta do is look at that 'nd remember how much I love ye."

Joanna launched herself into his arms. He held her close as he heard her sniffling and her breaths coming in short gasps.

"Now, now", Barbossa said as he pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "None of that. We be married now. 'nd this day belongs ta us."

Joanna smiled as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Barbossa wrapped his arms around her. She sighed as she laid her head on his chest and he rested his head on hers.

"I love you. I love you and I'll never let go of it."

"I love ya too. There be a town up by those mountains. How 'bout we find a room 'nd get ye out of that dress 'nd inta this?"

Barbossa held up a bag that was hidden underneath the seats. Joanna gasped.

"What is that?" she asked. "Come on, tell me!"

"Ye'll see", he said teasingly.

The longboat came to a stop as it hit the sandy beach. Barbossa took her hand and helped her out of the boat. They began walking in the direction of the town. It was a pirate port. It looked much like Tortuga, except it was less wild and much safer. Barbossa and Joanna looked around town for a while.

"Oh Hector, look!" she said pointing.

He looked where she was pointing. There was a small cottage a few feet away from town. It overlooked the ocean. Joanna took Barbossa's hand and led him to the cottage.

"Hector, it's wonderful! It's perfect! This could be our home!"

They looked in the windows and saw no one there. Barbossa scooped up Joanna into his arms. He kicked the door opened and carried her inside. The place was a little dusty, but other than that, it was perfect.

"Welcome home", he whispered in her ear.

He put her down and gave her the bag.

"Why don't ya go inta the other room 'nd change inta this?" he suggested. "I got it just fer ye."

Joanna untied the string and opened the bag. Inside was a bright yellow dress. There were two thick straps held together by a brass button.

"It's beautiful!" she said. "Darling, you didn't have to."

"I wanted ta. Go ahead 'nd try it on."

Joanna took the dress and went into the other room. She smiled as she the thought about how much Barbossa loved her. He'd always been so kind to her and took genuine care of her. He never did that for anyone else.

"Joanna, are ya finished? Let me see."

She stepped back into the room. The thick straps around her shoulders held the dress as it went just above her ankles. Barbossa walked toward Joanna, took her hand and kissed it.

"Ye'll always look beautiful no matter what ya wear", he said.

"Oh, darling", she sighed. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Yer my girl", he answered. " 'nd I love ya."


	26. Inseperable

"Come on, Hector!" Joanna laughed.

She stood at one end of the beach as she waited for Barbossa running to catch up. As he caught up, he stopped to take a breather. Joanna smiled and laughed.

"I be getting too old fer this", Barbossa panted.

"Nonsense!" she said. "You'll never be too old for me."

She took Barbossa's hand and they began walking across the beach. He chuckled as he watched the wind blow through her hair.

"Ya still act like the child I found years ago."

"As long as I'm yung at heart, I'll always have the energy of a child."

They came to a stop. Barbossa wrapped an arm around Joanna's shoulders. The moon began rising. Joanna sat close to the rising tide and Barbossa took a seat next to her.

"When was the last time we were together like this?" she asked.

"On shore or the ship?' he asked.

Joanna giggled.

"Both."

"Well, I remember a certain night that got us inta this", Barbossa said as he winked at her.

"Hector, I'm serious!" she laughed. "When was the last time? You and I alone under the moon and stars, not a care in the world?"

"Not since ye were a child."

Joanna smiled sadly.

"Many years have passed", she said as she stroked Barbossa's cheek. "I'm not a child anymore. Here I am, now your wife and the mother of your son."

She looked into his eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Aye, just like it was yesterday", he answered. "Ye were just a young girl."

"Yes. I was all alone in the world. I was so frightened when we first met, but once you showed me kindness, I wasn't so scared anymore. As we got to know each other and grew closer, I didn't feel so alone anymore. I had you."

"Aye", Barbossa said. "We became inseperable, ye 'nd I."

Joanna rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"And we never will be", she sighed.

Barbossa rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed as he let her doze of in his arms. The waves of the water continue to rise until it reached their toes. Barbossa kissed the top of Joanna's head as he used his fingers to comb the hair out of her face.

"Let's go home now", he said.

"No", Joanna sleepily said. "You'll leave me. You'll leave me and Joseph."

"Nay, I won't leave ya, Joanna. I'll stay with ya. Hold on tightly now."

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa's neck. He wrapped on arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs. He carried Joanna back to the cottage. Barbossa laid her on the bed and removed his weapons, coat, hat and boots before laying down next to her. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hector", Joanna mumbled.

"Mm-hmm?" Barbossa answered.

"Tell me...tell me you love me."

He smiled tenderly. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love ya, Joanna", he said. "I love ya, my dear wife."

Joanna snuggled against him and smiled.

"I love you too, darling."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	27. A Symbol of Marriage

Barbossa helped Joanna clean up the cottage. He moved all the furniture around as she dusted the place.

"You know you don't have to help, dear", Joanna said. "I could've done this myself."

"Nay", he replied. "No wife of mine will be doing 'ny hard work on her own. 'Specially if she has a baby ta care fer."

She smiled as he came up from behind her and kissed her.

"You're always so good to me. And for your reward, how about a picnic this afternoon?"

"A picnic?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful day. Besides, I made your favorite."

"My favorite?" Barbossa repeated.

"Uh-huh", Joanna answered. "But you won't get a piece, not one bite if you don't come with me."

"Bribing me, are ya?" he chuckled.

"Is it working?" she asked.

"Aye. Ye know me so well 'nd ya know what gets my attention."

"Of course. No one knows my husband as well as I do. So, as soon as we're done here, we'll go find a nice spot for a picnic."

"Why don't we go right now?" Barbossa suggested. "We have the rest of the week ta get this place clean fer ye 'nd Joseph."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye."

He took the dusting rag from Joanna's hand and tossed it aside.

"Get what ya need 'nd we'll leave right now."

He kissed the tip of her nose and sent her on her way.

* * *

><p>Barbossa and Joanna walked through thw woods, arms linked. She held a basket full of food. He carried a bottle of wine.<p>

"Isn't this romantic, Hector?" Joanna asked. "Just you and me together."

"Romantic doesn't come ta me", Barbossa answered. "But the words nice 'nd peaceful do."

He removed his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders. Joanna rested her head against Barbossa's shoulder. She wanted to make the most of their time together. Who knew how long it'd be before she'd see him again? Joanna had a lot of things on her mind.

"Hector?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"What will you do when you leave? What will you do without me and Joseph?"

"I dunno", Barbossa answered. "But I have ta do something that way ye'll always have some money fer when I'm not here."

They found a nice open spot in the middle of the woods. Sunlight shining the the branches and leave of nearby trees. Joanna laid down a blanket for them to sit on. Barboss poured two goblets of wine and offered Joanna one.

"What about ye?" he asked. "What will ya do while I'm gone?"

Joanna sighed as she thought about Barbossa leaving.

"I'll be raising Joseph by myself", she said. "That's all I can do. Raise our son and wait for you to come back."

Barbossa put his goblet down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Joanna", he sighed. "Ye can't always think about me. I won't be around ferever ya know. I'm older than ye."

"I don't care. Age is just a number, love is forever. I know you won't be around forever, That's why I don't want you to leave. I want us to spend every moment of our lives together."

"It's not just ye 'nd I 'nymore, Joanna. We have Joseph ta think about now. Don't we want ta be good parents fer him?"

"Yes", Joanna sighed. "I do wish to be a good mother, just like mine. But, we can't be good parents if we're apart. A boy needs his father around. When you leave everyone will think bad of me and Joseph. The townsfolk will think I'm a wench and Joseph is a bastard child without a father."

"Nay", Barbossa said. "Nobody will think of ye as such. Where did ya get that idea in yer head?"

"Well, growing up in Tortuga, you tend to learn a thing or two."

"Ahh", he understood. "Yer too kind ta be thought of as a wench. After all, this isn't Tortuga. If 'nyone thinks bad of ye or Joseph, just tell them who I am."

Joanna looked at him surprised.

"Does everyone know your name?" she asked. "You're not spreading your name like that fool, Jack Sparrow?"

Barbossa chuckled.

"Nay, my name already be known in the Caribbean."

She reached into the basket and pulled out a couple of plates and a knife. She then pulled out aa pie.

"Well, Hector I promised your favorite, so here it is. One warm, fresh delicious apple pie. Made it myself."

Joanna cut a piece and gave it to Barbossa. They ate in silence. Joanna noticed something seened to be troubling Barbossa. He took on bite of the pie and went deep into thought.

"Hector? Dearest?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? Is it the pie?"

"Nay", he answered. "It's not yer cooking."

"Then what's wrong?" Joanna asked. "I haven't seen you like this since you told me you wanted me to stay here."

"I was just thinking about us."

Barbossa reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a small pouch.

"I wish I had this yesterday", he said. "I coulda given it ta ya during the wedding."

He shook the pouch. A small ring fell into his hands. It was a golden ring with a small emerald in the middle.

"Hector", she gasped.

Barbossa took the ring and put it on her left finger. Tears came to Joanna's eyes as she looked at it.

"It be a symbol of our marriage. That way no one will think of ye as a wench."


	28. Goodbye

After getting the cottage straightened out, Barbossa and Joanna returned to the _Black Pearl_. This was their last day together and they needed to get Joseph and Joanna's belongings.

"Cap'n!" Pintel exclaimed. "Er, back so soon, sir? Oh, 'nd Miss Flames-er I mean Mrs. Barbossa."

"Yes, Pintel", Joanna said. "We're back."

"Where be Master Ragetti?" Barbossa asked. " 'nd our son?"

"The cabin, sir", he answered.

Barbossa and Joanna went into the cabin and saw Ragetti sleeping in their bed. Joseph was asleep in his little basket.

"Ragetti", Joanna softly said. "We're back."

He jumped up and got off the bed as he saw them both.

"Oh, back so soon? Did you have fun?"

"How was Joseph?" Barbossa asked.

"He's a handful", Ragetti answered. "He's gotten quite attatched to the monkey. It seems he'll grow up to be like his father."

"That be good ta know."

Joanna smiled as Joseph stirred and fussed.

"Joseph, she whispered. "Shh...it's okay. Mama's here. Mama and Papa are back."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He looked over to Barbossa and smiled as he squealed happily. Joanna picked him up.

"Did you miss Mama and Papa?" she asked. "Mama and Papa missed you. Were you a good boy for Ragetti?"

She tickled Joseph's tummy. He giggled and squealed as Barbossa took him into his arms.

"It be time ta take ya home, my son", he said.

Joseph smiled and cooed at his father. Barbossa handed him to Joanna as he picked up her things. She carried Joseph out of the cabin and to the longboat. Barbossa put all the stuff in the boat and got in.

"Are you excited?" Joanna asked the baby. "This is your first boat ride."

The crew began lowering the boat down to the water. Joseph fussed at first and then started to cry. He was so scared, he had no idea what was happening.

"Oh, Joseph", Joanna said. "Don't be scared. Mama and Papa are here. Don't cry. Come on, now."

She began rocking him gently and kissed his forehead. Barbossa scooted closer to help comfort him.

"Hush now, Joseph", he said. "Yer mother's got ya."

As the boat hit the water, Joseph's cries stopped. He looked around and cooed.

"What? Do you want to see the water?"

Joanna leaned toward the edge of the boat so he could see the water a little better. He began giggling as he saw his reflection.

"Would you look at that?" she said. "Our son loves the ocean!"

"So I see", Barbossa chuckled.

He picked up the oars and rowed the boat to shore. Joseph's eyes widened as he looked all around him. Everything was so new to him. When they reached shore, he looked at the sand curiously. This was his first time on land and he had no idea what it was. Joanna and Barbossa brought him to the cottage. Joseph smiled as he looked around.

"Do you like it? This is your new home, Joseph."

* * *

><p>Joanna and Barbossa stood on the beach. She held Joseph in her arms as she tried to fight back tears. It was time for Barbossa to leave.<p>

"Joanna", he said as he wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry. I won't be gone ferever, ya know."

"I'm...just going to...miss you so much", she cried.

"I'll miss ye too."

Barbossa gave Joseph a kiss on his forehead and gave Joanna one on her cheek.

"I have ta go now", he said.

He turned to walk toward the longboat. Tears rolled down Joanna's cheek. She put Joseph down by a rock away from the water and ran after Barbossa.

"Hector!"

As he turned around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. Barbossa wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. As they pulled apart, he gave Joanna a hopeful smile.

"I will see ya again one day", he whispered in her ear. "I promise."

With that said, Barbossa turned back to the longboat. Joanna picked up Joseph and watched him row back to the _Black Pearl_. She watched as the boat sailed away.

"Goodbye my love."


	29. Author's Note

_To all my readers, I will continue Joanna and Barbossa's story. Like most of you have said I will continue with two stories. One will be an original fanfic, the other will be based on OST. Look for the original coming soon._


End file.
